2019–20 Australian region cyclone season (HurricaneLucas4064)
The 2019–20 Australian region cyclone season was a near average season. Most tropical cyclones form in the Southern Indian Ocean and Pacific Oceans between 90°E and 160°E. The season officially began on 1 November 2019 and ran until 30 April 2020, however, a tropical cyclone could form at any time between 1 July 2019 and 30 June 2020 and would count towards the season total. During the season, tropical cyclones will be officially monitored, by either the Australian Bureau of Meteorology (BOM), the National Weather Service of Papua New Guinea in Port Moresby, or the Indonesian Agency for Meteorology, Climatology and Geophysics in Jakarta, Indonesia. The United States Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) and other national meteorological services such as MetService, Météo-France and the Fiji Meteorological Service also monitored parts of the basin during the season. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2019 till:31/05/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TL value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Low_=_<63_km/h_(<39_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Category_1_=_63-88_km/h_(39-55_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Category_2_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_3_=_118-159-km/h_(73-99_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_4_=_160-199_km/h_(99-124_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥200_km/h_(≥124_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/11/2019 till:12/11/2019 color:TL text:"01U" from:25/11/2019 till:28/11/2019 color:TL text:"TL" from:02/12/2019 till:04/12/2019 color:TL text:"TL" from:10/12/2019 till:12/12/2019 color:TL text:"04U" from:14/12/2019 till:21/12/2019 color:C2 text:"Blake" from:22/12/2019 till:27/12/2019 color:TL text:"TL" from:31/12/2019 till:05/01/2020 color:TL text:"07U" from:10/01/2020 till:13/01/2020 color:TL text:"TL" barset:break from:11/01/2020 till:17/01/2020 color:C1 text:"Claudia" from:15/01/2020 till:18/01/2020 color:TL text:"TL" from:24/01/2020 till:25/01/2020 color:TL text:"TL" from:28/01/2020 till:04/02/2020 color:TL text:"12U" from:09/02/2020 till:23/02/2020 color:C4 text:"Damien" from:12/02/2020 till:13/02/2020 color:TL text:"TL" from:16/02/2020 till:19/02/2020 color:TL text:"TL" from:22/02/2020 till:24/02/2020 color:TL text:"TL" barset:break from:29/02/2020 till:05/03/2020 color:TL text:"17U" from:03/03/2020 till:09/03/2020 color:C1 text:"Esther" from:07/03/2020 till:10/03/2020 color:TL text:"TL" from:11/03/2020 till:15/03/2020 color:TL text:"20U" from:20/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 color:C3 text:"Ferdinand" from:24/03/2020 till:29/03/2020 color:C1 text:"Gretel" from:05/04/2020 till:08/04/2020 color:TL text:"TL" from:05/04/2020 till:13/04/2020 color:C4 text:"Wasi" barset:break from:11/04/2020 till:22/04/2020 color:C3 text:"Mangga" from:18/04/2020 till:29/04/2020 color:C2 text:"Harold" from:27/04/2020 till:02/05/2020 color:TL text:"27U" from:12/05/2020 till:13/05/2020 color:TL text:"TL" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May Systems Tropical Low 01U Tropical Low 04U Tropical Cyclone Blake Tropical Low 07U Tropical Cyclone Claudia Tropical Low 12U Severe Tropical Cyclone Damien Tropical Low 17U Tropical Cyclone Esther Tropical Low 20U Severe Tropical Cyclone Ferdinand Tropical Cyclone Gretel Severe Tropical Cyclone Wasi Tropical Cyclone Mangga Tropical Cyclone Harold Tropical Low 27U System Names Bureau of Meteorology Since the start of the 2008–09 season, there has only been one list from which the Bureau of Meteorology has assigned names to tropical cyclones, despite still operating three separate tropical cyclone warning centres (TCWCs) in Perth, Darwin, and Brisbane. These warning centres monitor all tropical cyclones that form within the Australian region, including any within the areas of responsibility of TCWC Jakarta or TCWC Port Moresby. The next 12 names on the naming list are listed below: TCWC Jakarta The tropical cyclone warning centre in Jakarta monitors tropical cyclones from the Equator to 11°S and between the longitudes 90°E and 145°E. Should a tropical depression reach tropical cyclone strength within TCWC Jakarta's area of responsibility, it will be assigned the next name from the following list: *Mangga * * * * TCWC Port Moresby Tropical cyclones that develop between the Equator and 11°S, between 151°E and 160°E, are assigned names by the tropical cyclone warning centre in Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea. Tropical cyclone formation in this area is rare, with no cyclones being named in it since 2007. As names are assigned in a random order the whole list is shown below: Severe Tropical Cyclone Wasi entered the Australian region in the Coral Sea on 5 April, as a Category 2 tropical cyclone. Its name was assigned by the Fiji Meteorological Service, as it first intensified to tropical cyclone strength while located in the South Pacific cyclone region.Category:Australian region cyclone seasons